


Tomorrow

by Machatnoir



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machatnoir/pseuds/Machatnoir
Summary: When you're awake at night, and your mind start to think about the love of your life.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my first ever short drabble here on AO3 :) I'm italian, so english is not my first language, as you can imagine. Please let me know if I made some typing mistakes so I can correct them! I already post it on my tumblr, by the name of Machatnoir.
> 
> This fic can be read for both male or female Ryder :)

It happened so many times that I think I lost the counts in all these nights. Look at you sleeping, sometimes waking up late only to enjoy these rare moments with you. Observe as you breathe slowly, while the sheet above you moves at the same pace as your lungs. Your mind immersed in your peaceful dreams, while your imagination flies with you to the farthest of places. Your eyes, under your eyelids, looking at distant landscapes in your sleep.

I am so enchanted that sometimes I forget to close the light, but I feel the absurd fear that tomorrow you will not be here anymore. So many thoughts cross my mind, fast as lightning, and then I start to think, to imagine.

I always wonder if there will be a tomorrow, life is difficult here on Andromeda. I wonder if there will be a tomorrow for us, because I always know exactly when you leave me, but I never know when you’ll come back.

And then I start to be scared, to be afraid that you have always doubted my love for you. Of your indelible place in my heart. A thought hampers in my head: you will know how much I loved you? From the first moment I saw you, the first time I talked to you.

I wonder if I’ve ever shown tangible feelings to you. That I only love you, no one else, and no one else will ever take your place in my heart.  
  
And if my time on this earth was over, if tomorrow I wake up to die? If tomorrow a bullet would reach my heart instead of missing me? Then I will live forever with the regret that I never told you how much I love you.  
  
I made a promise to myself: I swore to protect you, I swore to show you how much I love you each day, so that if I don’t wake up tomorrow, at least you will know what has always been your place in my heart, that my love is so strong that I don’t even find the words to describe it.  
  
Sometimes it is painful, you know it well, but we must told to out beloved what are their place in our hearts. It may be difficult, it will be for sure, but we will never live in the regret of untold things.  
  
I love you Ryder, though I may never find the courage to tell you.


End file.
